Stay High
by DarkElegantSwan
Summary: A/U Bulma and Vegeta. Are they right for each other? Bulma is left heartbroken after Vegeta leaves her. Can they make-up? Or are they doomed to stay miserable forever. Loosely based on the song, "Habits" by Tove Lo.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Rain. Rain. Rain. That has been the weather for months now. In a sense it's comforting somewhat. It still makes me think of him, but who am I kidding, I always think of him. He is in my every thought. I just want this gut wrenching pain to go away. I know that it won't though, no matter how much I wish for it to.

I haven't seen any of my friends in many months. Why would I though? They all have their own lives. My best friend Goku now has his new wife Chi-Chi. I kind of faded to the background after that. I keep thinking about how happy we all use to be before it happened. It consumes my every thought. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. I don't really want to answer it, but I know if I don't answer it, he won't go away. I summon the energy to get up off the floor and walk downstairs. When I open the door I'm not surprised to see Yamacha standing there.

"Bulma, can I please come in?" He pleads. I don't say anything, but I move out of the way and head to the living room leaving the front door open. He takes that as an invitation to come in. He closes the door behind him and proceeds to sit on the couch beside me. I am sitting with my knees to my chest. He is staring at me with pity. "Bulma, you look horrible." He breaks the silence.

"Gee thanks Yamacha, that makes me feel better." I say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes and says, "You need to snap out of it, everybody is worried about you especially Goku."

"Just leave me alone please." I beg.

"You can't keep acting this way. What happened happened. You can't change that." He replies.

Suddenly, I'm livid! How can he act like I went through nothing? "GET OUT!" I seethe through my teeth.

"Fine Bulma! Sitting around feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to bring Vegeta back to you. Move on Already! He has." He states.

"FUCK YOU! How can you expect me to move on Yamacha? I love him!" I scream.

"Well he doesn't love you, he said so himself. Look, I love you Bulma, and I hate seeing you like this. You used to be so happy before he came around. You and I used to be good friends before him. Look what he's done to you! I can't sit here and watch you act like this! I won't! Whenever you are ready to let this go, give me a call. Until then, don't bother me." He says.

He gets up and stomps to the door slamming it shut behind him. I just start crying rivers from my eyes, letting all he said sink in. He is right though, I use to happy once upon a time.

* _ **Flashback**_ _*_

Tap _._ Tap. Tap.

I groan.

 _What is that wretched noise!_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I roll over to look out the window and see rocks hitting the glass. I get out of bed and walk to the window to see who it is. I open the window, look down, then smile as I see Goku looking up to me.

"Goku, what are you doing?" I question him.

"Well its about time sleeping beauty decides to wake up! It's noon!" He yells so I can hear him.

"Well I need my beauty sleep!" I reply smiling.

"Hurry up, get dressed, and grab your bathing suit. We are going to the beach with Chi-Chi, Yamacha, Krillen, 18 and my new friend Vegeta." He says.

"Who is Vegeta?" I question.

"He is my new neighbor, just moved in a few weeks ago. Hurry up!" He says.

"Okay give my 30 mins. Have you eaten yet?" I ask.

"No, but I am starving!" He says giving me a goofy grin.

"Come in through the kitchen door, and my mom will make you some lunch. Just tell her I said to." I wink.

"What would I do without you?" he asks.

"Probably starve to death." I laugh.

I walk to my bathroom, brush my teeth and then brush my long blue hair. It goes down my back with its natural wave. I decide to leave it down today. I put on a little waterproof mascara, but I don't need much make-up though. I'm naturally beautiful, but of course I know it. I go into my walk-in closet and grab my blue fringe bikini set and put it on. It makes my big, blue eyes pop. I grab my black Red Hot Chilli Pepper fitted tee and short white denim shorts. I grab my black converse and slip them on. I take one more look at myself and head downstairs, grabbing my beach bag full of snacks, sunscreen, and towels on the way. I Get downstairs and look in the kitchen and chuckle.

"Hey Bulma your mom is the best cook ever!" Goku says with a mouth full of food.

My mom smiles and softly says, "Hey dear, are you hungry?"

"Nah not really, ill just grab a granola bar. Thanks though ,momma." I reply. "I'm going out with Goku and the gang today. I don't know when ill be back. Don't wait up for me. Love you!" I say kissing her cheek. "Lets go Goku!" I say walking out the front door.

 ***...***

The whole drive to the beach I ask Goku questions about this Vegeta guy. He kind of sounds like a major douche bag. I plug my iPod up to his aux cord in his car. I put on the song, Amber by 311. We sing while the windows are down, blowing my hair in the wind. We finally get there and walk down to meet everybody.

"Hey Bulma! I missed you so much!" Chi-Chi says hugging me.

I greet everybody else. While I am talking with 18 I hear this loud bass and extremely loud car. I see that it's a royal blue Wrx with gold rims. It pulls right up to us and comes to an abrupat stop. Out steps the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He has jet-black hair that stands up like a flame, and he has the best physique I have ever seen aside from Goku.

He walked up to us and said, "Hey Kakarot."

"Excuse me, but his name is Goku." I say nicely.

"Well it's a stupid fucking name so ill call him Kakarot." He states with a laugh.

"Well that's fucking ridiculous. You cant just change somebody's name because you don't like it. That's stupid." I say loudly.

"Well I don't really give a flying fuck what you think woman." He laughs.

"B-U-L-M-A! My name is Bulma not woman!" I scream.

"Whatever W-O-M-A-N!" He replies back in mean tone.

Goku is looking back and forth between us and finally says, "Aww come on Vegeta lighten up. Bulma it's really okay. I don't care what he calls me."

I roll my eyes and walk back to my towel laid out on the beach and sit down to put my tanning oil on.

 _What an ass he is_

But why can't I stop staring at him, though? I have these butterflies in my stomach just thinking about him. Why do I feel this way when he is so rude and disrespectful? There is more to him than he is showing. I am sure of it. I smirk. This will be an interesting summer I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

*Present Day*

Yamacha was right, I need to get out and just try to forget him. Easier said than done though. I push myself off the couch and head upstairs to take a shower. 30 minutes later I step out of the shower and am engulfed with steam. I walk up to the mirror and wipe it with my towel to rid it of the fog. I look at myself a huff.

 _I feel like shit inside but I might as well try and look good hott tonight._

I decide to curl my blue locks down my back. I put on winged eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. I walk into my closet and pick out a black glittery halter-top dress that comes down to my knees. I grab my black Christian Loubations. I head to the front door pulling my phone out of my purse. I decide to call my friend Lauren, to see if she wants to hang out. It has been awhile since I have seen her. She gets me though. I feel like she is the only person that will understand me right now.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" she says

"Hey Lauren it's Bulma!" I try to sound happy.

"Hey! Is been awhile! I miss you dearly! She says happily.

"I know it has hasn't it? I was wanting to know if you wanted to go to the new club The Black Cat? I heard that it's pretty cool." I say

"Oh my goodness YES! That sounds wonderful! I can meet you there in say 45 minutes? " She asks.

"That sounds good. See you then! Bye." I hang up.

* _ **Flashback***_

It had been weeks since that day at the beach. Vegeta and I constantly bicker, but I think that he likes to argue with me.

Ring. Ring. Ring. My phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Bulma its Goku. I was wondering if you want to go to the drive-in? They only do it every once in a while. We all though it would be fun." He says cheerfully.

"Sure! I'd love to! What's playing?" I ask.

"The Notebook." He huffs.

"Haha. I take it it's not your favorite?" I laugh.

"You would be correct, but Chi-Chi loves it and so does 18." He says.

"I love it as well! I can't wait!" I say excitedly.

"Well, Ill have to have Vegeta come and get you since I'm going to Chi. I hope that's okay?" He asks

I try to not sound excited about it. I really want to be around Vegeta lately. I get butterflies every time I think about him. I don't anybody to know yet, especially Vegeta.

"That's fine Goku. Really it'll be okay." I say trying to sound somber about it.

"Okay, see you there Blue!" He hangs up.

I get dressed wearing a blue and white chevron maxi dress and black flip-flops. I decide to wear my hair straight. As I am putting my matte nude lipstick on I hear a car honking over and over again. I walk outside to see a very impatient Vegeta.

"Will you hurry up woman!" He yells with the window down.

"Ugh, shut up veghead!" I say while getting in the car.

"Do NOT call me that woman!" He says rather loudly.

"Whatever, beauty takes time, so quit being so impatient." I smile

"You could take all the time in the world and still be ugly." He smirks rather proudly.

I just glare at him. I know that is not how he really feels. I catch him looking at me with a longing in his eyes all the time. I go to fool with the radio and plug my IPod up to the aux cord. I'm surprised he is letting me control the music. He is usually very anal about anybody touching his radio expect him. I scroll through my songs and settle on Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. He smirks at me.

"Good song choice onna." he says.

I nod and start singing along. Before long we pull up to the drive –in. It's located at an abandoned desert lot. It is actually filling up with cars rather fast. We drive until we find Goku's orange Honda civic. Vegeta pulls up next to it. Everybody is already there gathered around his car.

"Hey guys!" I say as I hug everybody.

"Hey Goku, how are things going with you and Chi-Chi?" I ask quietly. I don't chi-chi to hear me. She is talking with 18 as I ask.

"I love her. I think she could be the one I spend my life with." He says cheerfully.

"WOW! That's awesome Goku! Do you think you will ask her to marry you soon? " I ask.

"I am thinking in the next month or so I will ask. I'm nervous but I know that it's the right thing to do. I can't imagine my life without her in it. It makes me sad to even think that she wouldn't be apart of it." He says.

"Hn" Vegeta grunts.

"You sound like a stupid drunk in love fool. Pathetic. Marriage is a joke. Love is a silly pointless emotion. It doesn't exist if you ask me. " He laughed evilly.

"Oh shut up Vegeta! Just because you are incapable of loving another human being doesn't mean Goku can't love another with everything that he's got." I say annoyed.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Goku and smile.

"I am very happy for you my friend! Let me know when you propose!" I say excited.

The movie is getting ready to start, as it is now 8:20, the movie starts in 10 minutes. We head to sit in the cars. I get to sit with Vegeta during the whole movie. We sit in the car in silence.

"Ouji? Why do you have to be an ass all the time?" I question.

"It's who I am onna. You know this." He states.

"Did you mean what you said, when you said you don't believe in love?" I ask nervously.

"Yes I do. I am incapable of love, its stupid. Now shut up so we can watch this stupid movie," He says annoyed.

I look at him with sad eyes. I vow to myself right then and there that I will try and show him what it means to love another. Even if that means he can't love me. I want to love him and I want him to feel that love I have for him. I smile and think of ways I can penetrate the icy heart of his. At this point I'm not even watching the movie. Before I know it its over. Goku rolls down his window and says, "Hey guys I had fun! I'm going to take Chi home and stay with here tonight. Can you take Bulma home Vegeta?"

"Yes Kakarot." Vegeta says.

"Love you Goku!" I yell.

"Love you too Blue! See you later!" He yells back.

"Hey Ouji? Can we go on a drive I don't really feel like going home yet?" I beg, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Ugg stop doing that Kami awful face. Yes I know a place we can go hangout." He grunts.

As we drive he puts on Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday. As we are driving I take in the beautiful scenery on the way to where ever we are going. About 20 minutes passes by and we pull up to a lake. My eyes light up. It is so beautiful! The full moon is shinning down on the lake. We get out of the car and walk to the edge of the water and sit down. I turn to Vegeta and say, "Its beautiful! Thank you for brining me here."

"Hn" He replies.

I smile knowing that is his way of saying your welcome. My heart is pounding out of chest right now and I am pretty sure he can hear it as well. I turn my head to look at him. He looks into my eyes. We are inches apart. My stomach is twisting in knots. He whispers, " Onna, you know I am incapable of love."

"I'll take my chances." I say as our lips crash together. I moaned into his mouth. Our mouths were moving in concord, as though we couldn't get enough of each other.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

 ***Present Day** *

I start crying as I drive my silver skyline down the interstate. Why do these flashbacks keep coming to me? Why won't these memories go away? I just want them to stop. I'm so tired of feeling this way. Every memory is like a knife stab to my heart. How can he be fine? Maybe he really didn't love me? AHHHHH STOP IT! I scream at myself. Come on Bulma quit thinking of him. He means nothing now I try to trick myself into believing. Fat chance though. If only it were that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Driving. Something as simple as driving, is something that I cannot do with out thinking of him. Its stupid I know. I cannot manage to turn my brain off, of all these thoughts, no matter how hard I try. As I sit here and contemplate life, I realize I am about to miss my exit on the interstate. I huff out of annoyance and swerve over from the fast lane to the far right lane, as to not miss my exit. As I drive down the poorly lit street looking for this club, I try to gather myself. I spot the club and pull up to the parking lot, which is quite rapidly filling up. I find one of the few spots left and park. I pull the visor down to look at myself in the mirror. I look like a raccoon, from all the crying I have done over him. I fix my make-up and sigh looking at myself. I put a fake smile on my face, trying to fool everybody, including myself, that I am happy. I get out of the car pushing my lock button on my keys. I start walking up to the front door of the club. I spot a cute petite girl with a short black bob and green eyes. She is wearing a red knee length tank top style dress and black high heels. I smile at her as I walk up to her and say, " Hey Lauren!"

"Hey Bulma!" she says hugging me.

"I missed you so much girlie!" I say.

"This club is awesome! Come on let's get inside." She said.

We walk into the club. It's dark only dimly lit by tables with candlelight and blue strobe lights. She walks up to the bar and flirts with the bartender, a cute blonde blue eyed muscular man. As I am sitting at the table waiting for her to come back, I notice all these people around me happy and laughing and ask myself why can't I be like that? Why do I always seem to end up miserable? Lauren walks up to the table smiling big at me, carrying two cranberry and vodkas. "I got us free drinks for the rest of the night." She winks at me.

"Awesome! Haha what did you have to do in order for us to get free drinks all night?" I ask laughing.

"Oh, you know I told him I would go on a date with him next Saturday." She said excitedly.

"You are too much." I say smiling.

"Well hurry up and drink up, so we can get the dance floor." She says impatiently.

I chug down the drink and turn to her and say, "Lets go bitch."

"Lets do it!" She says.

"Say Bulma, how are you doing after Vegeta and everything that has happened?" she asks seriously.

"You know, I'm honestly not doing well at all. I just want a way to forget everything that has happened. I get these flashbacks of our past a lot and it kills me remembering it all. I just want to forget and not cry about it." I say sadly.

"Well I know things are bad right now, and I cannot comprehend what you are going through. I am surprised you are doing as well as you are. But it will get better I promise. Let's go and dance and forget our troubles for tonight." She says happily.

"That's actually sounds kind of amazing." I say grabbing her hand, heading towards the dance floor. We get to the dance floor and the song Killin it by Krewella comes on. Lauren and I start dancing together. As I am dancing I can feel the alcohol loosening me up. I feel fantastic grinding on Lauren. It is like the whole club is looking at Lauren and I. The songs ends, quickly replaced by Be My Lover by La Bouche. I feel like for this moment in time I am forgetting all the pain I feel, and just let the music take over my body. When the song ends Lauren turns to me and says. " Come on B, Lets do some tequila shots!" I nod my head in agreement as we walk over to the bar. We do four shots each. Wow those are pretty strong I think to myself, then again I feel fantastic! This is a great feeling! As we are walking back to the dance floor, my heart drops at what is see by the front door. I instantly want to vomit and cry at the same time by want I see. There is Vegeta standing there wearing a crisp black polo and dark blue jeans. Standing arm in arm with him is a drop-dead gorgeous long blonde haired blued eyed model. She is wearing a short black tube type dress. He is looking at her smiling a real smile. I want to fall down right there and die. Kami why me? Laruen sees me and looks to where I am and gasps. She turns to me and says, " Come on babe, lets go over here to the bathrooms." Pointing to the back of the club by a group of her friends. I nod in agreement and keep my head down so I don't have to witness Vegeta and the blonde whore all over each other. As we come up to the group of her friends, Lauren explains what all had gone on. Her friend Paul looks at me and says, " Hey you know, I know how you can forget about everything. " That peaks my interest so I look him in the eyes and say, "What is it? Ill do anything!"

"Well darlin, are you sure about that?" he questions.

"YES please!" I beg.

"Okay, come in the bathroom with me then. " he states. I look at him hesitantly, then over to Vegeta and the girl kissing each other. I decide to follow Paul. At this point I don't care what I have to do to forget. I just want to forget. We get into the stall and he turns to me pulling out this white powdery substance from his jean pocket. In that moment I immediately recognize it as cocaine. I sigh and contemplate whether or not I really want to go this far. I think fuck it. I don't care about anything anymore. Why not just do it?

"Alright Paul, lets do this." I say bluntly. We get done and I come stumbling out the bathroom, but I feel amazing! I don't care about anything at this point. I walk up to Lauren and say, "Lets go get a few more shots." She looks at me and says, " Are you sure you are okay B?"

"I'm fine girl, I'm not going to leave on his accord, I came here to have fun and that's what I'm going to do!" I say slurring my words slightly. She smiles and shakes her head and says, "Okay hun lets go!" We head to the bar and take two more shots of tequila. I see Vegeta sitting at a table with the fucking slut bag hoe. He hasn't even noticed that I am here yet. Figures. I hear a guy over the intercom saying that it is karaoke hour. I smile, perfect timing! This will be awesome. Lauren looks over to me shaking her head smiling ear to ear. "I take it you are going to participate?" she asks.

"Hell yes! I most certainly will!" I shout excitedly. I would never usually do something like this but I am feeling very confindent, must be the coke I think. I shrug, oh well I think. If Vegeta doesn't know I'm here yet, he will know soon enough.

If you like this story you guys need to let me know, by leaving reviews! Thank you guys so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

I feel like I might need one more shot before I go up there and sing. I start to shake my hands, something I have done since I was little when I get nervous. I look over to see the beautiful blonde sitting in Vegeta's lap kissing on his neck. I get a sharp pain in my chest. Not again I can't do this right now. "Hey, Paul do you want to go and take a shot with me before I go sing?" I ask smiling at him.

"Sure thing blue eyes." He winks. We walk up to the bar. I keep my head down, as to not alert Vegeta I am here yet. We get up to the bar and I see the cute bartender, he tells me his name is Chris. I smile at him and ask if I could get a Jaeger-bomb. He laughs and said anything for a friend of Laurens. I put the drink up to my lips and inhale, then tip it back and let the burning take over my throat on the way down. Chris looks at me, and proceeds to say, "Are you going to be singing tonight?"

"Yeah, I believe so, I'm actually a pretty singer, but I don't sing a whole lot publicly." I say confidently.

"You do know that the winner gets $1000 dollars cash?" he says smiling.

"Wow, I didn't know that, how do they determine who wins and loses?" I question.

"Well all I know is you don't want to get booed. I do believe if you get the most cheers you win." He says handing me water.

"I will try my best! Thanks Chris, I owe you one!" I say walking back to the table. I sit back down next to Lauren, who has the karaoke book of songs they allow.

"Hey, Let me see that chick." I say. She smiles and hands it over to me, looking over my shoulder at the songs with me. I need to pick a good one I think to myself. I flip the pages annoyed I haven't found the right one yet. As I am flipping the next page, I stop at the song I see and proceed to smile like the cheshire cat. Perfect. Lauren looks at me and says, "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean it's a pretty deep song. It's to the point though, that's for sure."

"Yep, I am going to sing it and look him straight in the eyes while I sing it, so he knows how I feel. I will mean every word that comes out of my mouth." I say. I walk up to the booth next to the stage, and see the D.J. I lean in close to his ear to tell him my name and what song I will be singing. He tells me that I will be up next. I look at Vegeta and think okay this is it. I can do this. Albeit, I'm drink and high right now, but I got this!

"Okay, everybody the next entry is the lovely Bulma Briefs! She will be singing the classic I Cant Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt. " The D.J says over the speaker. I look over to Vegeta and he looks right at me, shocked. I feel like the breath has been sucked right out me. I want to cry looking into his eyes. I know that I have to do this. The music starts up. Vegeta and I keep looking at each other in the eyes as I start to sing.

 _Turn down the lights_

 _Turn down the bed_

 _Turn down these voices inside my head._

 _Lay down with me;_

 _Tell me no lies._

 _Just hold me close_

 _Don't patronize._

 _Don't patronize me._

' _Cuz I cant make you love me_

 _If you don't._

 _You can't make your heart do something it wont._

 _Here in the dark_

 _In these final hours,_

 _I will lay down my heart_

 _And I'll feel the power;_

 _But you won't_

 _No, you won't._

' _Cuz I can't make you love me_

 _If you don't._

I start to softly cry as I am singing. The whole time I am staring into his eyes. I am literally baring my soul to him in this moment. He is looking at me with what seems to be sadness? Can it be? No I must be mistaken.

 _I'll close my eyes_

 _Then I won't see_

 _The love you don't feel_

 _When you're holding me._

 _Morning will come,_

 _And I'll do what's right;_

 _Just give me until then_

 _To give up this fight._

 _And I will give up this fight_

' _Cuz I cant make you love me_

 _If you don't._

 _You can't make your heart do something it wont._

 _Here in the dark_

 _In these final hours,_

 _I will lay down my heart_

 _And I'll feel the power;_

 _But you won't_

 _No, you won't._

' _Cuz I can't make you love me_

 _If you don't._

I finish the song and look back up at him, tears streaming down my face. I can hear the blonde ask him if he knows me. He just grunts at her. She looks at me, and grabs his face and plants a kiss on his lips. I can't do this. I need to get out of here. I look around panicked searching for Lauren. I see her friend Paul and he grabs my hand and yanks me from the stage. He says, "Are you okay there beautiful?"

"No, I'm not. I can't do this. It hurts too damn much! Do you have anymore cocaine?" I beg and plead.

"Yeah sure thing, Bulma. Let's go." He says leading me to the bathroom, pulling out the white powdery substance from his pocket.

*Across the Bar*

"What the fuck Alice?" Vegeta says.

"What? I just wanted to kiss you. Is that not okay baby?" she whines.

"Whatever." Vegeta rolls his eyes. Is that how Bulma really feels? I didn't mean to make her feel like that. She looked miserable. As I am thinking I see this guy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes grab her from the stage. Why does this enrage me? It is then I see that they are headed to the bathroom. I see him pull something out of his pocket. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, I think boiling angry. If that is what I think it is, I am going to kill somebody.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Every line I snort, takes away another memory. It makes the hole in my heart feel a little better, if only for a brief moment. I look up at Paul and stare at him. I want somebody to just love me, if that means only physically, then so be it. I summon the courage to bring my hands up to his face and smash our lips together, giving each other sloppy kisses. He picks me up off the floor and smashes my back to wall. I feel like I am going to choke on his tongue. It is a very wet gross kiss, but I don't care at this point. Vegeta broke me. He broke me down; I know ill never be the same. I start crying into Paul's mouth, I can't help it, my tears are acting on their own. I wont let my emotions get in my way. I continue kissing him until I feel him being ripped off of my mouth. I open my eyes to see a very irate Vegeta staring down at Paul. He looks back up to me and says, "Onna, are you taking drugs?"

"Fuck off Vegeta!" I scream

"Answer the fucking question, damnit!" he demands.

"So what if I am, what concern is it of yours?" I ask quietly.

"Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? " He asks cupping my chin to look at him.

"You left me Vegeta, when I needed you the most. You just left as though I didn't matter. I had to cope on my own. You don't know what I had to go through! I don't know if I will ever be the same. SO please do me a favor and just let me be." I beg, my tears betraying me as they fall down my porcelain face.

"Onna, you knew that getting involved with me meant that I would be able to show you love." He said staring into my deep blue eyes.

"What did I do to you woman? What did you have to deal with on your own?" He questioned.

"Nothing Ouji. Nothing. Just please let me be. I need to go, I can't stay here seeing you and her, it feels like I am being stabbed in the heart when I see you together." I plead

"You need to stop doing drugs Bulma. I wish that it didn't have be like this but it does." He states bluntly.

"You need to get home. I'm calling Goku to come and get you, I need to get back to Alice." He says.

"You know what FUCK YOU Vegeta!" I spat. "I don't need anything from you, go back to that hoe, ill find my own way home." I turn away from him walking out of the bathroom. I head to the front door to leave, not bothering to tell Lauren i'm leaving. I walk out to my car, get in, and start crying. Why can't he love me like I love him? Why can he show love for somebody else and not me? What's wrong with me? Am I not enough? I start crying uncontrollably, then it hits me another flashback.

* **Flashback***

It had been a month since that day at the lake. Vegeta and I are inseparable. We are hardly apart. He is always at my house hanging out with me in my room. Today is no different. "Hey babe, what do you want to do today?" I ask him.

"Onna I don't care, but I can tell you what I want to do." He says suggestively. I blush knowing good and well what he wants. I have only given myself to him once and it was the most amazing experience of my life. I had not given myself to anyone before him, I think that made him care for me even more than I know he does. I am head over heels in love with him. I do know that he loves me. He may not say it, but he shows it very rarely but he does. I walk over to the bed that he is sitting on. He is wearing and blue fitted t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. I walk up to him sitting on the edge of the bed and push him back and proceed to straddle him. I lean down to his ear and say, " Make love to me Ouji." He grunts and rolls me over so he is on top. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "Your wish is my command onna." He reached down and literally ripped off my bra and panties. "Hey! I liked that set ouji!" I said.

"Ill buy you another one." He said as he was kissing down my neck down to the valley of my breasts. He cupped each breast in his hands and kissed and sucked on each one greedily. He started to kiss down my stomach while still kneading my nipples between his fingers. He swirled his tongue around my navel, looked up to me. I looked down at him with lust in my eyes. He could smell my arousal. He pushed my legs apart, looked up to me and smirked. He opened my neather lips and blew on my bud, then proceeded to put this mouth on my bud. I gasped in pleasure. "Oh shit!" I moaned. He continued to lick and suck until I felt warm sensation tingling throughout my whole body. "Say my name onna." He said.

"Vegeta!" Oh Vegeta!" I said as I came. Oh god, he knows how to make me feel good. I think. Vegeta then quickly takes of his clothes and climbs on top of me, his erection throbbing on my thigh. He whispers in my ear. "You ready for me onna?" "Gods yes!" I moan. I start to kiss him all over his neck scratching his back and he enters me. He starts thrusting into me hard. "Harder!" I scream. He could feel the bubbly sensation building up in his stomach and knew it wouldn't be long until he came. He started to rub my clit. He moaned in ecstasy. "Fuck VEGETA!" I screamed. "Say my name vegeta!" I say.

"Woman!" he said pounding into my tight cunt.

"NO, my name!" I yelled.

"BULMA!" he said as his seed was released inside me. I kissed him one last time as he rolled off of me. He got up to the bathroom to clean himself up. I lay there and thought could it get any better than this? I looked over to him and smiled. "Hey Vegeta do you want to go and get something to eat with Goku and Chi?" I asked

"Whatever woman, just hurry and get ready." He said annoyed.

I called Goku to tell him to meet us at this local burger joint. "Hey we are meeting them in like 25 minutes ouji!" I yell at him from my closet. I put on some blue jean shorts and a hott pink off the shoulder crop top. He is already waiting impatiently at the door when I get downstairs. He is unusually quite the whole way to the restaurant. I see Goku and Chi sitting at booth through the window and wave at them. Vegeta and I sit down beside them. Chi keeps looking at me with a grin on her face. "Okay Chi, what's got you so happy?" I say. She puts her left hand in my face and I see a very petite but beautiful diamond ring. "Oh my Kami! You guys are engaged?" I scream out of excitement. I hug her tightly. I then jump over the table to bear hug Goku. "Yeah Bulma we couldn't wait to tell you!" Goku says smiling.

"Ugh you all are idiots." Vegeta states.

"Shut up veg-head! Can't you at least pretend to be happy for once in your life?" I say. He rolls his eyes at me. I then ask them about the wedding plans. They tell me that they want to just elope in the next month in the Bahamas. "Goku, that is so romantic!" I say.

"Thanks blue! So ughh when are you two love birds going to get married?" He asks looking back and forth between Vegeta and I.

"Please Kakarot, you know that will never happen. The woman knows that as well." He says laughing dryly. I look at him holding back tears. I know that he loves me, but why is it so hard for him to say so. We continue to talk and eat until its time for us to go. "Bye guys! Lets me know when you get married!" I yell at them. Vegeta and I hop in my skyline and we drive back to my house. On the way I look over to him and say, "I love you Vegeta, I don't want you to say anything back but I want you to know that I love you."

"Hn" He grunts in response.

Another month has passed since that night we went out with Goku and Chi- Chi. Vegeta has started to act more distant than normal. My thoughts are interrupted by me having to run to the bathroom to throw up. This has been happening a lot the past week. As I am throwing up my eyes get really big and think _No No no! It can't be, can it?_. I run to hop in my car to go to the drugstore to get a test. The whole way back to my house I think what it would be like to have a baby? Could I do it? I am 19 years old. I wonder if Vegeta would be happy or upset? All these thoughts keep clouding my head as I run up to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I hold the test in my hand waiting for 3 mintues to be up. This is the longest 3 minutes of my life. I finally look down and see two pink lines. _Oh Fuck!_


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

I stare at myself in the rearview mirror, wondering to myself, what I have become. Why has this happened to me? Vegeta and I could have been happy. I just want to go home, I know that I am really drunk and high. I probably shouldn't drive, but who cares at this point anyways, it's not like anybody would miss me. I look to the entrance of the club and see Vegeta looking at me, with what looks like heartache. I just shake my head at him, trying to keep the tears from streaming down my face. I just sigh and put the keys in the ignition and start up the car. As I am about to put the car in drive I feel a hand on top of mine stopping me from driving. I look up and see Goku looking at me with an unhappy stern look on his face. "Bulma, what the hell do you think you are doing? You are drunk and high, you want to kill yourself is that it?" He questions me in a harsh tone.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask stupidly, knowing good and well who called him.

"Vegeta called me concerned for your well being and told me everything. Why? Why Bulma, why are you doing drugs? Why didn't you come to me if you needed to talk? You are my best friend blue, I'm always here for you. I know that getting married has meant that we don't talk as much or see much of each other but I am always here for you in hard times." He says lovingly.

"He doesn't love me Goku, you don't know what that feels like to love somebody with every fiber of your being to only have the feeling never being returned. It's soul shattering. To wake up in the morning knowing that the person you love most in the world could careless if you exist hurts more than you could ever imagine. It's like being stabbed in the heart over and over again. The emotional pain is unbearable. I was a silly girl with a silly idea of how Vegeta and I would end up. Happy ever after, ha that's funny." I say laughing and sobbing at the same time.

"Bulma, you are right I don't know what that feels like, but I do know that he does love you, he may never admit that to me or you or anyone for that matter but he does. I can't imagine Chi going through what you have gone through. Have you thought that maybe you should tell Vegeta about the baby?' Goku asked, knowing it's a touchy subject for me. I look at him sternly and huff and say, "Do not bring that up Goku. Please."

"He deserves the right to know blue." I look at him with steam coming out of my ears. "Drop it Goku!" He puts his hands up and says, "Okay, okay just saying. I love you blue and I am just trying to look out for you."

"I know, I love you too. I don't know what I have become, this isn't me. Since that day I just don't care anymore. I don't care if I live or die. Please help me." I say sobbing and choking on my own tears.

"I'm here for you blue, I'm not going anywhere. Ill get you help. Chi and I are going to come and stay with you for a little while. Come on, scoot over, I'm driving." He says while opening the car door. We drive of to go pick up Chi from his house. Little did I know that Vegeta was listening to the whole conversation from the shadows.

"What the FUCK? What baby? Is she pregnant with my child? What have I done? Have I broken her? What is going on? I have to know!" Vegeta shouts to himself very confused and hurt.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck. What the hell am I going to do?! I cannot have a baby, can I?_ I think to myself. It had been 2 months since I found out that I was pregnant with Vegeta's child. I still have yet to tell him. I don't know how to tell him. I know that I need to soon but I am nervous how he will take it. Plus for the past two months, I have barely seen him. I try to get a hold of him but he hardly answers his phone and makes up excuses of why he can't come over. It's starting to worry me a little.

I have to tell him today! I decide that I am just going to go over to his house and tell him. I grab my keys and put on my red converse to match my blue denim shorts and large black capsule corps hoodie. It conceals my little swollen belly. I jump in my black Honda civic and drive to his house. I pull up to his house after the 20-minute drive over. I see his car in the driveway. Funny, he said he wasn't home. I get out of the car slamming the door shut and walk up to his front door. I knock rather hard. His mom answers the door and says, "Hey Bulma, are you here to see Vegeta?" she says smiling at me. "Yes ma'm." I say trying to sound sweet. "He is in his room dear, go right on in. " She says moving out the way of the door so I could get past her. I walk up to his door and open it and see him lying on his bed hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. "Wow, so you look super busy today ouji, I'm sorry to interrupt you but can we talk?" I ask with sarcasm in my voice. I am fuming at the fact that this was his idea of busy. He looks over to me and rolls his eyes and huffs, and says, "What do you want woman?"

"Woman? So we are back to woman now?" I ask hurt.

"What the fuck do you want, I told you I didn't want to see you today." He said emotionless.

"Excuse me for wanting to see my boyfriend! For you your information I need to talk to you ouji." I say upset.

"Can it wait? I don't want to hear your pointless babbling today." He states. I can feel the tears building up wanting to pour over my lids. Why is he acting so harsh? What did I do? "What is wrong with you Vegeta? Did I do something?" I ask sadly. "I love you Vegeta please don't act this way. " I plead.

"Woman, do you remember what I told you that day at the lake many months ago?" He asks.

"Yes that you were incapable of love. I thought I could change your mind" I say scared.

"I told you that this would go nowhere. You were fun to fuck but that was it. I think this has run its course. It's time you move on. I have, you bore me." He said yawning. I can't believe this. That's all I was to him, just a good fuck? I gave him my all! This cannot be happening. There is no way I can tell him about the baby now. I'll just raise it on my own! The tears are now streaming down my face. I manage to choke out, "Fine, that's what you truly want? You got it. Just know that I love you with every beat of my heart. I have given my all to you. Something that I have never given anybody else. I don't know if I can ever do that again. I could have made you happy." I turn around and run out of his house to get to my car. I jump in my car and peel out of his driveway. I don't know where I am driving to; I am just driving to clear my head. I speed down the highway thinking what could have gone wrong. I was sure he loved me. He may have not said it to me, but he didn't have to. I am lost in my thoughts deciding to drive to Goku and Chi's house. I reach over in the drivers seat to grab my phone off of the passenger seat. I took my eyes off of the road for only a minute. In that moment I look up to see the car in front of me come to a stop. I tried to stop, I did. The car behind my plowed me and sent my car flipping over and over down the highway. The last thing I hear before darkness took over me was screaming. I open my eyes to see Goku looking down at me. I don't know where I am. My whole body hurts and aches. I try to sit up but it is much too painful. I wince trying to move. "She's up CHI!" I hear Goku yell. "Oh blue! You are okay! You scared me so bad!" He says crying. Chi comes up to me kissing me on the forehead saying she is going to get the doctor. Everything that happened comes flooding back to me. I start to panic and freak out. I grab my belly and scream for the doctor. Goku is looking at me with panic and confusion. "Bulma, calm down please. The doctor is on his way." He says concerned. The doctor comes running in and gives me some medicine to calm me down. He looks at me knowing what I want to know. He says," Could you two please leave the room, so I can talk with Bulma?"

"It's okay doctor, they can stay." I say shaking, afraid of the news. I reach for Goku's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Vegeta is out in the waiting room, do you want me to go get him?" He asks.

"NO!" I scream.

"Okay blue just calm down." He says soothingly.

"Miss Briefs, I am sorry to tell you this but the baby didn't make it." He says with sadness in his tone. I start sobbing uncontrollably.

"BABY?! You are pregnant?" Goku yells loudly.

"Shut up, and was pregnant Goku, was." I state.

"OH Bulma!" Chi says hugging me crying with me.

"I'm guessing it was Vegeta's?" He asks.

"You would be correct. Please don't tell him, I tried to tell him earlier before the accident and he broke up with me before I could." I plead. I then proceed to tell them the whole story. Goku is shaking back and forth he is so mad. "How could he do that to you?" yelling loud. The doctor walks back in to ask me some follow up questions. I look at him and ask, "Do you know what the sex of the baby was?"

"Yes, It was a girl. You can fill out a death certificate and put a name on it. " He says.

"Elizabeth." I say.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"Elizabeth. That's what her name to be." I whisper.

"Yes Miss Briefs." He says. Goku is standing with his arms crossed at the door leaning on the frame. "That's beautiful blue. I told Vegeta that you were fine and that he could leave." He states.

" Thank you Goku. I love you." I cry.

WHEW! That was intense! Thank you to my loyal reviewers! Keep reviewing for more! I love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

 ***Flashback* Vegeta's POV**

As I stare up at the ceiling I can't help but wonder what the woman is doing. I have been purposely trying to distance myself from her lately. I feel things for her I have never experienced in my life, and I don't like it one bit. I figured if I put some distance between us then she will want to cut of ties with me. It's what I want to happen, I think. I huff and scream out, why do I feel this way about a stupid beautiful woman. Is this, could it be, love that I am feeling. Oh Kami, I love her. This has to stop right now. I am bad, she deserves someone good. I will never be able to tell her I love her or show her affection, it's not in my nature. I need to just keep ignoring her, she will eventually get the picture. My leg starts to vibrate, I pull my phone out my pocket and see a text from the woman asking if I can come over. _I'm busy running errands for my mother. Not today._ I type. I should have never got involved with her. I warned her, but I never thought that I would fall in love with her. This is why I have to stop this right now. I think a nap is in order. Maybe it will take my mind off things. I barely dose off when I hear what I believe is Bulma's car in the driveway. I exhale rather loudly knowing that I'm going to have to just be an asshole to her. I can hear her slam the door closed. She sounds pissed. Good, maybe this will be easy. I continue to look up at the ceiling, hearing her stomp through the house to reach my room. She swings the door open and I think _hear we go._ She looks at me hurt and says, "Wow you look super busy today ouji, I'm sorry to interrupt you but can we talk?" I look at her, really look at her, and she looks absolutely breath-taking. She is glowing. I know that I have to do this for her own good. "What do you want woman." I grunt. I know that has hurt her I haven't called her woman in long time, it's always been onna.

"Woman? So we are back to woman now?" she asks hurt

"What the fuck do you want, it old you I told you I didn't want to see you today." I said trying to sound cold. I really didn't want to have to resort to being mean, but I know this is the only way to get her to leave me.

"Excuse me for wanting to talk to my boyfriend! For your information I need to talk to you about something ouji." She says a little upset. Damn it why isn't she taking my bait? Am I going to have to break up with her? I'll try one more time and she if she gets the hint. "Woman, do you remember what I told you at the lake many months ago?"

"Yes, that you were incapable of love. I thought I could change your mind." She says uneasy. _If only you knew how right you were onna,_ I think to myself.

"I told you this would go nowhere. You were an easy fuck but that was it. I think that this has run its course. It's time you move on. I have. You are starting to bore me." I say. _Kami, I didn't want to say those things but it's for the best. I'm pretty sure that, that did the trick. Kami onna I love you._ I think to myself. The look on her face is something I wish I didn't have to see. That did the trick. I can't take seeing her like this, I hope she goes soon. I hope she can find happiness with someone. I can't give that to her. She looks like she is about to cry. "Fine, that's what you truly want? You got it! Just know that I love you with every beat of my heart. I have given my all to you. It's something I have never given to anybody else. I don't know if I can give it to anybody else. I could have made you happy ouji." She cries out, storming out of my house. She is so wrong, she did make me happy, happier than I have ever been. I don't why I am the way I am. She deserves to find somebody who doesn't have these problems. She needs somebody that can give her affection. I decide to really take a long nap. A loud rings interrupts my sleep. I can see that it is Kakkarot calling. It better be fucking good for disturbing my sleep. "WHAT?!" I yell as I answer the phone.

"Vegeta, It's Bulma she got in a car accident an hour or so ago, and its not looking to good." What? Oh my Kami she left a little over an hour ago. Did this happen because of me? "Is she okay?" I ask scared.

"I don't know Vegeta. She hasn't woken up yet." He says to the point.

"I'm on my way." I say scrambling to my feet. I run out to my car and drive to the hospital. The whole way I keep think to myself, why? Why did I have to say any of that? I didn't mean a word of it. She can't die not knowing how much I love her. I promise you Kami if she makes it through this I will be whatever she wants me to be. I get there and walk up to the front desk and ask where Bulma is. They tell me to go the 3rd floor trauma. I finally get up there and they said I needed to wait in the waiting area. As I am sitting here very impatiently I hear Bulma scream out! What's going on? I get up to run to her in her room. A few nurse block my path and tell me that I can't go in. "FUCK YOU GUYS! LET ME BACK THERE. SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" I scream with hatred.

"I'm sorry but you are not on the list, you have to wait." The nurse says. I take in deep breaths trying to calm myself down. It is then I can hear Kakkarot cry out. "What the fuck is going on?" I say out loud to nobody in particular. I wait about another 30 minutes before I can see a furious Kakkarot walking out of the room and into the waiting area. He looks like he has tears in his eyes. "Is she okay?" I ask him.

He comes right up to walking rather fast. As I am asking him the questions I can feel a fist connecting with my jaw. "What the fuck?" I say rubbing my cheek. I look at him, he never has looked this mad in the whole time I have know him. I rear my fist back and punch him right back, he stumbles losing his balance. He gets back in my face and says, "Blue told me what happened between you two earlier, get the fuck out of here and don't come back."

"I can see her if I want to. What happened was between us and only us." I say smugly.

"She doesn't want to see you Vegeta, do her this favor and let her go, please." I think about what he said. Maybe I should let her go. She doesn't deserve any of this. I am the cause of all this.

"Fine, I will do this for her. Tell her that I'm glad she is okay." I say.

"I will Vegeta." He states. I turn away a walk to the elevator. Knowing that I will never be the same.

 **Present day Vegeta's POV**

As I stand here and think of everything I just heard, I just scream out. I need to know if she is pregnant. I have to get rid of Alice, she's a whore anyhow. She was just a way to try and make me forget of her. It worked at first. I put my hands in my hair and pace back and forth. I need to talk to the woman. I need to know what's going on. I am beyond pissed right now. Why did no one feel like I deserve the right to know about my heir? AHHHHHHHH, I scream out. I need to know now. I jump in my car and head to capsule corps, to wait for Bulma. I will get answers tonight.

That was making me sweat! I love you guys! You all are amazing! Thank you for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

There are a million things running through my head as I drive to Capsule Corp to confront Onna. I don't know what I am going to say to her. I am still in shock. Why didn't she tell me about the baby? Is she afraid I won't want to keep it? These are the questions I need to ask. It kinda hurts that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me that I am going to be a father. It feels like I am driving 100 down the interstate to get there. I finally pull up to see that, all the lights are off in Capsule Corps, and no cars are in the driveway. I must have beaten her and kakkarot here. I know where the spare key is hidden, I think i'll just wait for her inside. As I walk inside, the smell that hits my nose is that of Onna. Everything in this house smells like that wonderful vanilla musk that reminds me of her, it is all around me. I can't think straight in this house. These feelings for her that I locked away are coming back. Why do I have these feelings for her? Never has any woman penetrated this icy heart before, why this woman? I still think she deserves better than what I can offer. Even though I love her, I cannot show it. As I sit here on the couch I see headlights through the window and know she will be walking up any minute. I can hear voices walking up to the door, she doesn't know I am here yet as I parked on the side street. Kakkarot and the Onna are talking as they walk through the kitchen, she lays her keys down on the countertop and proceeds to walk into the living room. She turns on the table lamp and sighs. I clear my throat. "Ahhh!" She screams.

"Its just me Onna!" I say loudly. Kakkarot comes running into the room.

"What are you doing here Vegeta?" He questions.

"I need to talk to the woman." I say as a matter of fact. She looks like a shell of a woman, she looks hollow. This is not the girl that I know, she is broken.

"It's okay Goku, this is a conversation that is way over due." She sighs.

"Alright blue, if you need me, Ill be outside with chi-chi." He says walking out of the door.

"What do you want Vegeta?" She says harshly while running her fingers through her beautiful blue locks.

"I heard you and Kakkarot outside of the club, I heard every single word. How could you not tell me that you are pregnant with my child?." I start raising my voice, my blood boiling. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, she was drinking and doing drugs tonight. I am blinded with rage at her for doing this with my child. "Why the FUCK are you drinking and doing coke with my child in your belly? What kind of sick a twisted person would do that!" I scream. I hear quite sobs coming from her, she sounds like she is sobbing so hard she is gasping for air. Good, she deserves to feel bad about that.

"I'm I'm." She try to choke out.

"You what, you bitch? How could you? I thought better of you!" I scream out losing my temper.

"I'm not pregnant asshole, not anymore." She crys out. I am so confused. She must have got rid of it. Why would she want to do that?

"You aborted my baby? Do I not get a say in it, at all? You thought that because I broke up with you I wouldn't wanted my baby? You are a real cunt, you know that?" I yell. She is not the person I thought she was, how could she do this to me. I would have loved my child. I hear Kakkarot slam the door open so hard, he breaks it off the hinges. He runs up to me putting his hands on my throat, pinning me to the wall. "Get your hands off of me now before you get hurt!" I choke out.

"Don't ever say that about Bulma! She would never do something like that! You are a sorry excuse for a man Vegeta. I try to see the good in everybody, but i see no good in you. At least not right now anyways. She didn't get rid of the baby she-"

"Stop it Goku, I will tell him. Let him go, it's okay." She says with no emotion. She looks at me in the eyes, big beautiful deep blue need you eyes. "Vegeta, I don't have the strength anymore, I can't anymore. I want you to shut up and listen, then I want you to leave and never contact me again, got it?" She asks, more meaning it as a statement. I just nod my head, confused by everything. "That day that I came over to your house, I came to tell you that I was pregnant with our child, I was so excited." She said. I see her smiling from ear to ear thinking about her being pregnant. "I hadn't heard from you in a while it was starting to worry me. I wanted us to raise this child together. I loved you so much Vegeta." Loved, the key word. That feels like a dagger in my heart. Does she not love me anymore? "I thought that maybe it would make you happy, but little did I know that you felt nothing for me. You said I was just a quick fuck, nothing more. It was at that moment that concluded that her and I deserve better than that." She was crying out. Wait, her? A daughter? I had a daughter. I can feel the tears pooling up in the corners of my eyes, I refuse to let them fall. What happened to my daughter? I thought to myself. "I stormed out the house crying, going to drive to clear my head, when it happened. The car accident. I woke up in the hospital confused, as soon as I came to I grabbed my belly praying to Kami that she was okay! I screamed out, just wanting her to move to let me know she was still there." She looked up to me dead in the eyes not blinking and said, "She wasn't in there, she died in the accident. Her name was Elizabeth." She said walking over to me, reaching up to cup my cheek in her hand. "Now you know, my Ouji." The tears that welled up in my eyes are now flowing freely. I don't care at this moment. She brought her thumb up to my eyes and rubbed the tears away. "Let me go now Vegeta, it probably was meant to be this way. Don't leave that girl Vegeta, you guys seem really happy. Maybe I can find that again one day." She said walking off heading up stairs. Turning her head over her shoulder she says, "I'll always love you ouji, Ill see you around."

"Vegeta, Im sorry. I can't imagine what you are going through." The idiot said.

"Just don't Kakkarot, Leave me be." I say putting my hand up to stop him from talking.

"I think you should leave Vegeta, you two are toxic for each other, its for the best." He says quietly.

"Thank you for your intelligent advice idiot." I say rolling my eyes. I start to walking towards the door. "Take care of her, I do love her you know. I was going to tell her that night at the hospital." I say walking out. Kakkarot just looks at me with his mouth open dumbstruck. I walk up to the car not knowing what to do with myself. I get in, start up the car and drive away. As I am driving its like it all hit me at once, I let all the tears finish flowing like a floodgate has broken open. I cannot let anyone see me like this. This is all my fault she is dead because of me. I truly don't deserve the Onna. Why did this have to happen? Elizabeth. Elizabeth, I would have loved you with all I could. I drive back towards my house knowing Alice will be there waiting for me. I can't get Onna off of my mind. I walk in the door dropping the keys on the floor, not caring about being tidy. "Babe, is that you? Where the hell have you been? I was worried about you." Alice said. I need her right now. I walk up to her taking her face in my rough hands kissing her hard. I need her to take away my pain if only for a moment. I plan on taking her right here in the foyer. I need it rough. I need her to make me forget, if only for a moment. She is very good at doing just that. Praying to Kami that I stop thinking of Bulma.

 **Across town…**

I can't stop from crying as I hug my pillow. Why can't Vegeta just love me? I want us to be together so bad I can taste it. I feel bad that I did not tell him sooner about Elizabeth. He seemed hurt. I honestly didn't think he would care as much as he did. Why would he think that though? He may not love me, but that was his child. What have I done? How could I not have taken that into account. As I am thinking, Goku comes running up to my room. "Blue! He He said that that."

"Spit it out Goku! He what?" I say worried.

"He said he loves you!" He yells excitedly. My mouth is literally hanging to the floor. Could he really love me? Did he really say that? Is this some prank Goku is pulling on me? No he wouldn't do that to me.

"Are you serious." I say smiling ear to ear. I need to talk to him. Could it be?

"He said he was going to tell you at the hospital that night. He felt bad about the way he treated you and was going to tell you. I told him to leave that night Blue, I didn't know I'm so sorry." He says looking ashamed.

"Hey, its not your fault, you didn't know. He was going to tell me he loved me a long time ago? I need him Goku!" I say screaming. He smiles at me and hugs me whispering in my ear, "Go get him beautiful."

"Thank you Goku." I say running through the house but i catch a glance in the mirror and see mascara running down my face. I run into the bathroom cleaning the makeup off my face. Vegetal always loved it when I didn't wear makeup. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail letting my bangs frame my face. I put on my shorts, black Capsule Corp hoodie and hot pink high top converse. I run to the car smiling the whole time. This is it. It has to work this time. We need each other. Everything else doesn't matter. Past is the past. I want to move forward. No looking back. No more being scared to tell him how I feel. I start driving to his house. As I am driving I can heard the singing words, S _ **ee the stone set in your eyes, See the thorn twist in your side, I wait for you**_. _**Sleight of hand and twist of fate ,On a bed of nails she makes me wait. And I wait without you. With or without you. With or without you**_. _**Through the storm, we reach the shore, you gave it all, but I want more. And I'm waiting for you, With or without you, with or without you. Ah ha I can't live with or without you**_. I smile and turn it up knowing thats us. That describes us perfectly. I can't be too far behind him, he left only 10 mins before me. I look at the all the trees i am passing and think that maybe we can be truly happy this time around. I pull up to his house and see his car in the driveway. I decide to just walk in, seeing as i still have my key from when we were together. Haha payback I think as I am walking up to the door. My heart is pounding out of my chest, I am nervous hoping that he will admit his feelings to me. I need to hear for myself. I put the key in the door and turn it, slowly open the door. What I see I could not prepare myself for. On the floor in front of my feet, I see Vegeta plowing his manhood into that girl from the club. "Alice." I heard him grunt. I stand here shocked. They still haven't seen me. I can feel the tears coming out and there is no stoping them. I am stupid. How can he say he loves me and then turn around and do this 30 minutes later. Here they come, the tears and the sobs I choke on. It is then that Vegeta hears me, he turns around looks at me dead in the eye. "Bulma! Wait!" He says getting up off of her. I just turn around and run to my car. I can't do this. Not again. I have to get away from here. Far away. I put my skyline in reverse seeing Vegeta running out of the door trying to get me to stop. I can't. I mouth those words to him. Not again. I put the car in first and take off into the night, not bothering to once tap my breaks.

"Oh, Fuck!" Vegeta says while squatting in the driveway with his hands in his hair. The fuck does this happen? I have to go after her this time. I run back in the house to grab my keys to the sti. I turn to Alice and say, "Get the fuck out my house and don't come back. We are done. When I get back you better be long gone." I say threatening her. I run to the sti and take off like a bat out of hell. I need to get to her this time. I need her. I won't let her go this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Major Lemon Warining.! Also I do not own DB,DBZ,DBGT. I also do not own any songs mentioned so don't sue. :]**

 **9.**

How could this happen again? How could I believe that we could be happy. I know we aren't together and he didn't techanally cheat on me. It still hurts just as bad. I can't get the image out of my head. He was my first and only. I could never picture him with anybody but me. I was wrong. He seemed to enjoy it just fine with somebody else. I don't know where I am driving to, I just need somebody to hold me. I have been so strong on my on that I am about to completely just lose it. I need another human being to hug me and tell me its okay. I don't want to bother Goku again, he needs to spend time with his wife. I can't keep him away from her any longer. He pops into my head. Yes, he will hold me and listen. He would do anything for me. I pick up my phone and dial his number. "Hello?" He answers.

"Yamaha, I need to talk to you, can I come over?" I say trying to stop my crying.

"Of course you can babe. You okay?" He asks sweetly. Kami, I can't stand to hear him call me baby, yuck! I just brush it off though.

"No, no i'm not. I just need you. Ill be there in 10 minutes." I say hanging up. I know a part of me regret this but I don't care anymore. I'm tired of being strong for so long on my own. I look out of the rearview and I can see Vegeta in the distance. My heart is beating so fast he hasn't seen me yet. I have to dodge him, so he doesn't find me. I turn into a side road and go the back roads to Yamacha's house. I don't want to hear what Vegeta has to say. I pull up to his house and can see him see him standing on the porch in just orange sweatpants. He has a great body but nothing compared to Vegeta's. I climb out of my car and walk up to him and I just break down on my way up to him. He bear hugs me kissing my forehead. "Shh, Shh It'll be okay babe. Lets go inside." He says as he scoops me up bride style walking in his house. We walk into his living room and he turns right to walk down the hall to the last door on the left and places me on his bed. He climbs next to me to cuddle me. This is what I want. I need somebody to get me through this heartbreak. I don't care if its somebody I don't love. I'm weak, i know. I have waited so long for Vegeta to love me, but he can't even admit his feelings or me, if he even has them. I can't wait forever. I am done cuddling. I turn towards him and wipe my tears. I look at him with a serious look and then I straddle him, take a deep breath and put my lips to his and kiss him giving him all the pent up frustration and anger I feel. I break apart our lips and say, "I'm sorry."

"Don't think Bulma, just act. This is a good way for you to let it all go." He says smirking. He can't quite pull of the smirk Vegeta can, but whatever. He is right, no emotions right now just pure lust. I need a realease. I pull off my hoodie, taking my tank top and bra with it. I lean forward and put our lips back together. His hands are moving from my bare waist to my breasts. He places them in his hands, kneading my nipples in his hands. I man into his mouth. Kami I need this. He breaks the kiss apart and puts my left breast in his mouth while still kneading my nipples on my right. I sit up and take my shorts and panties off, while he is taking his pants and boxers off. I don't want foreplay, I just want to fuck. I try to stop thinking about Vegeta. I look down at Yamacha's manhood, its not as big as Vegeta's but he is still big. I look up in his eyes, lean forward plant my lips back on his and sit down on him, his manhood going deep inside. "Oh Kami! Yes!" I say. I start riding him slowly, my hands sratching his pecks. I put my fingers on my bud and start stocking fast. I start picking up the pace and ride him fast. "Fuck Bulma!" He grunts. "Yes!" He moans. I can feel a bubbling in my stomach and I cry out, "Oh Vegeta, FUCK YES", as I come. Yamaha and I come at the same time. He looks at me very upset. I don't know what his problem is. As he is taking his condom off I say, " The fuck is wrong with you? I just fucked you."

"You just called me Vegeta!" He yells back.

"Oh Kami, I am so sorry Yamacha, really I didn't mean to, honestly." I say embarrassed.

"Oh, Okay babe, Its alright I know you have a lot on your mind. I know its just sex. It just shocked me is all." He says nicely. "Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?" He asks.

"No, I don't. That was me talking, ha. I just want to lay here a little longer before I go." I say yawning.

"Yeah, come here babe." He says pulling my naked body to his. He pulls up the big blanket to cover us up.

"Do you want to stay the night?" He asks.

"Yes, that would be great." I yawn again.

Where in the hell is that blasted woman! I yell at nobody. I pick up my phone and dial Kakkarot. "Hello?" He says cheerfully.

"Do you know where the woman could be? I don't want to talk about it. Something happened and she speed off. I need her now!" I cry out.

"The only place I can think of is either Krillen's or Yamacha's. Please don't hurt her again Vegeta. She can't take much more." He says sadly. I just hang up the phone. She better be at baldies and not the weaklings. I will lose it. The weaklings house is closer, so I will try it first. I drive hoping that she will listen to me when I get to her. All this is bullshit. Too much drama for me. I pull up on his street and see her car. My blood is boiling, Calm down I say to my self. She is probably just venting to him about me. I get out of the car, close the door and walk past her car looking in it. I can see a sonogram taped to the dashboard. I get a lump in my throat. I can't let my emotions get the better of me right now. Shaking my head I head up to the door and see it is cracked open. I push it open and the T.V is on but no one is out here. I can hear crying in the bedroom. I walk quietly up to the door stopping short to eavesdrop.

"Yamacha, what have I done? This should not have happened. Im so sorry." she says crying.

"Shh, babe you know that this was the right thing to do, you needed this to let out your anger." He says trying to reassure me.

"No it didn't need to happen. You know he was following me down the interstate. He was coming after me. He will never forgive me for this, I know it." She weeps.

"Screw him, he doesn't deserve you, you said you were going to tell him you need him and you find him screwing a whore! Fuck that! id never do that to you." He says loudly.

"What does that make me? No better than him, I did the same thing. I ran into your arms. You know up until this point he was my only Yamacha. I want to still be friends, but this was a one time thing. I think I need to move away somewhere far away and start over. To many bad memories here. I am sorry I used you." she says pulling away from him.

"Whatever babe. It's cool. No harm, no foul. Was I better than him though? He asks excitedly.

"Truthfully, there is no comparison, sorry Yamaha." She says trying not to laugh. He just rolls his eyes. I can't take anymore of this conversation. My heart is broken, it sounds like she let him take her. I will not run, I need to talk to her. My fists are balled up turning white from me squeezing them so tightly. I walk into the room and see a naked Bulma and Yamacha under the covers. "What the fuck is this?" I spat with venom in my voice. She screams out and looks at me in the face, hurt. "Vegeta, I- I- I'm sorry." She says looking down sadly. I can hear Yamacha giggle. I look over to him and say, "Get the fuck out of this room so I can talk with her before you get hurt."

"No, fuck you Vegeta. Your just mad I fucked your girl." He laughs. I couldn't help it, i just saw red. I jumped over the bed and started beating his face. There was blood everywhere. "STOP IT VEGETA! STOP! YOULL KILL HIM!" Burma screamed. I stopped and looked at his badly beaten face. just grunt and pick him up and walk him to the couch and threw him on it. I walk back to the room slamming the door closed. "Get dressed! We are going to talk like civil adults, okay?" I say sternly. She looked hesitant at first but complied with me. She stood up letting the blanket fall. I looked at her nakedness, she was truly breathtaking. I was hurt at the fact she gave herself to another but me. I can't judge considering that I had just fucked Alice in front of her. She looked at me and said, "I am going to take a quick shower, I feel gross." Blushing at me she walked past me to the bathroom. I walked in after her to talk to her. "We are pretty fucked up people aren't we?" She stated stepping into the shower. I just grunted in response. I just waited for her to get out of the shower stareing at myself in the mirror. I look like I have aged 5 years with all this stress. She starts softly singing, _**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**_ _ **The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**_ _ **They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,**_ _ **the feeling of belonging to your dreams**_. _**Listen to your heart,**_ _ **when he's calling for to your heart,**_ _ **there's nothing else you can do.**_ _ **I don't know where you're going**_ _ **and I don't know why,**_ _ **but listen to your heart**_ _ **before you tell him goodbye.**_ She can sing so beautifully. The words to that song make me chuckle. I can hear her turning off the shower. She pulls back the curtain and asks me to hand her the towel. I just look at her sopping wet. her long hair wet tumbling down her back. Her eyelashes so long and wet when she blinks at me so innocently. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen from head to toe. I just grab both of her shoulders, pull her to me and kiss her passionately. She reaches her arms up and wraps them around them my neck kisseing me back with the same passion I am giving her. I break the kiss and say, "We need to talk, get dressed and lets get the hell out of here. Put your car in a capsule and ride with me."

"Okay Ouji." She says smiling. "You don't have any capsules with your clothes in them, do you? I don't want to wear those again. " She says looking ashamed. I pull out a capsule from my pocket and give it to her. I walk into the bedroom and take her clothes and put them in the bathroom trash can and pulled out a match and lit it on fire. "I didn't think you would have any objections." I say bluntly. She chuckles out, "No I don't." She puts on a pair of my grey wrestling pants from high school and a royal blue undershirt. She brushes her hair and shakes her fingers in her hair making her hair wavy. She puts on her shoes, grabs my hand and we head out of the door. She puts her her car in her capsule and hops in my car. she looks around back and forth in front of her. I laugh and hand her the aux cord, knowing that is what she is looking for. She takes it out my hand plugs in her iPod and puts it on, Haystak 's, Bonnie and Clyde. I just roll my eyes and chuckle. I look at her singing. I say, "Onna, we are far from okay, we need to talk about everything."

"I know Ouji, I don't expect us to just be peachy. We have a lot to hash out. I want to start by saying how sorry I am. I am sorry about sleeping with him. It should not have happened. I was weak and I wish I could take it back. I am so ashamed. I feel like a big whore." She says. I slam on the brakes, coming to a sudden stop, "You will never refer to yourself as such a vile word, you are no such thing do you understand me?" I yell sternly. She nods her head agreeing with me.

"Listen to me, I am very hurt that you slept with him, but i cannot judge you as i did the same thing with Alice. I wish you didn't have to see that, Im sure it was horrible and hurt you just as bad." I say.

"Yes it did, when I saw you two it made my heart stop. I wanted to just fade away. I wanted to go far away and never come back. Im still thinking about moving, I mean it would be good for me to get out this town." She says sadly.

"You will do no such thing Onna!" I say.

"Fine! Whatever it was just a suggestion." She states. She pulls her purse on her lap and pulls out a picture and says, Here, this is for you, I meant to give it to you, you deserve the same right to have it as I do." She hands me a sonogram of Elizabeth. I look at with wonder. I know its just a sonogram but she looks, looked, like Bulma.

"You would have been a great mother Bulma." I say. She looks up at me salty warm tears flowing from her face.

"You would have been a good father, not a day goes by that I don;t think about her and how much I miss her." she says sadly.

"I never say this Onna, but I feel I need to. I am sorry for everything. This should not have happened." I say. She chokes rather loudly.

"You NEVER apologize. I didn't even know that, that word is in your vocabulary." She says boldly.

"I don't apologize, but this is an exception. This is real Onna. I know this is something that needs to be said. I mean it." I tell her. We pull up to the same lake we had our first kiss on. So much has changed since then. We get out of the car to site on the grass infront of the lake.

I look up the stars, and wonder if maybe we can work it out this time. He looks at me and I say, "Can we ever go back to the way we were before?".

"I don't know Onna, I hope so. As much as I don't want to I want us to be completely honest about everything. Its the only way we can be on the same page." I look at her. "I love you Woman. I have loved you for a long time, since before I broke up with you.I didn't think that you should end up with somebody like me. I still don't. It seems as though we can't live without each other though. I cannot express my emotions to you, I won't. I don't like to. When I say I love you it'll be few far between. Those words are thrown around to loosely. I shouldn't have to tell you I love you all the time." He says embarrassed. I start blushing like an idiot.

"All I wanted was for you just tell me once. I didn't know if you did. When I found out I was pregnant, I was excited to have a baby with you. It is something that would have bonded us forever. It made me smile knowing that we would be with each other forever. Stupid I know. I think we were both in the wrong. You shouldn't have done what you did and i should have told you about her regardless. You deserved to know. I'm sorry. I actually was looking forward to being a mother too." I say trying not to cry again. He looks at me and says,"You will be a mother, and a great one day. Hopefully you can be the mother of mine one day." He says smiling, actually smiling at me. I am getting butterflies in my stomach. "Do we want to try and give this another go? Just know that I cannot be like a normal guy. I won't be lovey dovey. Thats not who I am." He says looking at me.

"I know that Ouji, I don't want anything less than you. It's why I fell in love with you. I would love for us to try again."I say excitedly. "Let's go to my house and Ill make you something to eat. Im pretty hungry." Right after I said that i could hear his stomach growl. He gets up holds his hand out to mine and pulls me off the ground. "I am in the mood for sushi woman." He says. The whole way home I put on Blink 182, I miss you. "Ah, better song choice." He smirks. I sigh with content, lay back and roll down the window let the wind hit my face. Before I know it we pull up to my house. I can see Chi-Chi's car int he driveway. "Onna, are they staying the night? " He asks me aggravated. "I forgot I asked them to come stay with me for a while after I left the club. I'll have them sleep in the wing on the opposite side of the house. It's too late to tell them to go home its like 2:00 am." I say sleepily.

"Fine. Whatever, Im still hungry Onna." He states.

"Okay, okay Ill make sushi, calm your tits."I laugh. He just glares at me. As we walk in, I let Goku know what is going on. He hugs me tightly. "I knew everything would work out blue. I love you." Goku says happily. I hear Vegeta growling. "Hands off her idiot." he says leaning against the wall. Goku puts his hands up in the air and says, "Aww come on Vegeta you know it's not like that, lighten up."

"Whatever, just get out of here." He says impatiently. Goku laughs and heads out the door with Chi. I cook Vegeta 3 plates full of sushi. I start getting really tired and yawn. "Ouji can you come to bed with me please." I plead.

"Alright, lets go." He says following me up the stairs to my room. We get into the room and shut the door. I take off my sweatpants and shirt, I sleep in my bra and panties. Since I am commando i go to reach for my underwear drawer, when I feel Vegeta's hand put his hand on mine stopping me. "Don't." One simple word. I look up at him and there is nothing but passion filled in our eyes. I grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it up over his head, I then pull his pants and underwear down and off. I look him up and down at his glorious body, His manhood was, dare I say it beautiful. It was at least 13 inches fully erect. He was fully erect just looking at me. Oh how I love him. I reach my arms cupping his face, putting our lips together kissing with a passion, our tongues dancing with each other. He picks me up and places me gently on the bed. I turn him over straddling him, I start kissing his neck and down his abs stopping when I got to his dick, and licked the head, hearing a moan from Vegeta. I then I put all of his velvety goodness in my mouth. He then pulls me off of him turning me over pinning me underneath him. "Tonight, I want to show you how much I love you Onna." He whispers in my ear sexily. He kisses my neck biting down leaving a mark to let everyone I was his. He kisses me all the way down stopping at my stomach giving me kisses. I swear I saw a tear in his eye. He then parts my legs and inhales my musk. He parts my nether lips and licks my clit. I hear myself moan loudly. "Ouji!" I cry out. I take a pillow covering my face, as to not be too loud. I can feel him smirking on me. He then puts two fingers inside me pumping fast, still licking my clit. I have never felt this strong of an orgasm before. "OUJI!" I scream out muffled by my pillow. He starts climbing back up my body. taking the pillow off my face. He kisses me letting me taste myself. "I want you to know how good you taste Onna." He whispers. He then looks at me in the eyes starts to enter me, as he enters me he says," I love you Bulma." Oh Kami He feels so good inside me. He starts rocking in and out of me rather slowly. I take my feet and wrap them around his waist, making him go at a faster pace. "Give it all to me, Ouji." He pounds into me all the way. "Fuck me!" I yell out. "You're so tight woman!" He grunts. He puts his fingers on my clit rubbing fast as he is pounding me faster and faster. "Oh Kami, I'm close!" I yell. "Say my name woman!" He grunts out. "Vegeta! Vegeta!" I scream out as i come. "Bulma!" He yells out as he spills out his seed inside me. He collapses on top of me. He kisses me while he says,"You are mine little one, don't forget that." He states. "I Love you Vegeta." I say heart beating out of my chest.

"Shhhh, Sleep woman. Ill be here in the morning." He says cuddling me naked skin on skin. Could it get any better than this?

 **Whew! That was intense! This isn't done yet. I thought I would upload 2 chapters today since i went a month without doing so. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they mean so much to me. As always let me know how you all are liking it! I was listening to all of these songs mentioned as I was writing haha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

I woke up the next morning and felt warm arms wrapped around my stomach, they are squeezing me tightly, as if he didn't want me to leave him. I can't help but smile. Finally everything is falling into place. We are far from perfect, but we love each other. that should be enough right? I sure hope so. I looked over to the clock and saw that it said 10:00 a.m. I look over at Vegeta and nudge him, he grunts at me, ha! "Somebody's grumpy!" I laugh. "I know how to make you not grumpy anymore." I say winking at him.

"Is that so?" He says smirking while I climb on top of him. I bend over until my lips are touching his ear and whisper huskily, "Pay back is a bitch." I kiss his neck sweetly, then I bite down hard drawing blood. Now he has a mark just like he gave me. I lap up the blood greedily. He moans really loud and says, "Kami that's sexy woman." I want to finish what i started last night. I start kissing down his body stopping to bite him on the pelvic bone making him shutter. I give a Vegeta like smirk. I continue kissing his abs, down to the deep v. I look up at him while blowing on the head of his dick. "Don't toy with me Onna." He says warning me. I just laugh to myself and put his fully erect manhood in my mouth and start bobbing up and down. I can hear Vegeta grunting as he tangles his fingers in my hair. I take my hand and start massaging his balls while still bobbing up and down. "Oh Fuck Woman." I hear him moan. I look over and see my glass of ice water sitting on the table. I stop what I am doing earning a "Don't stop!" from Vegeta. He looks at me confused while I take a drink. I smile at him and continue what I am doing. As I put him back in my mouth, I take the ice under my tongue, and swirl it around him. "Shit Onna!" I pick up my pace. He pulls me of of him and pulls me up so my face is touching his. "Fuck me now Onna!" He yells. I sit on him, Kami he feels so good inside me. I ride him faster and faster until I can feel myself cumming. I scream out and at the same time Vegeta moans and I can feel his warm seed being spilled inside of me. I roll off of him and say that I am going to take a shower. He gets up and walks into the bathroom saying, "Hurry up woman and make me breakfast!" I just roll my eyes ugh! "Say Please! Damn would it kill you to use manners?" I yell annoyed.

"Would it kill you to use manners?" He said back to me in a mocking tone.

"Fuck! Fine!" I say as I step out of the shower. I get dressed and head downstairs. The things I do for love, I think to myself.

Three months have passed since that day. We are doing really good. I mean Vegeta is Vegeta. He has pretty much moved in with me. He stays almost every single night. "Ouji would you please take me to get a cheeseburger? Pleaseeeeee!" I plead.

"Don't do that woman, it's not very becoming." He says getting off the couch. "Well lets go." He states walking towards the door. I smile. He usually gives me what I want. As we drive to in-and-out burger, I can't help but smile at the way he has been since we got back together. He is still al jerk, but I can tell he loves me by the things he does for me. The way he looks at me is like I am the only girl in the world. I snapped out my daydream, by hearing, "Can I take your order?" I lean in and say, "Yeah Ill take a double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, large fry, and coke. Vegeta rolls his eyes, "That's disgusting woman, how can you eat that greasy thing?"

"Shut up bonehead!" I yell. We get my food and drive to the marina to eat it. I take a bite, and all of a sudden I feel like I am going to be sick. I throw it down open the car door and throw up. "Woman are you okay? I'm taking you to the doctor you have been sick for awhile. It's starting to worry me." He says. I just nod my head. He rolls down my window for me so that the cool air is hitting my face. We get to my doctors office. Vegetal walks up to the front desk to sign me in and tells them that I sick and need to be seen. He comes back to sit down beside me as we wait. After about 15 minutes of hearing Vegeta complain about waiting like a baby, they call us back. A young doctor with black hair and perfect teeth is waiting in the room for us. "Hello, Miss Briefs, Hello uh."

"Vegeta" he says harshly.

"Mr. Vegeta, what brings you both in here today?" Dr. Tao says.

"The woman has been sick for sometime now, I think she may have a virus or parasite or something. She won't quit throwing up." He says.

"Alright lets run some tests, I'll need to take some blood. Get up here on the bed and lean back please Miss." He instructs. I climb up on the bed and roll up my sleeves. He starts drawing blood and I start to feel sick again. I look over and see a trash can and give Vegeta a look. He hands it to me and I start throwing up in it. "I'm so sorry Dr. I just don't feel very well." I say quietly.

"It's quite already dear, give me about 35 minutes to run these, I'll be right back." He says walking out of the door. I start throwing up again. I just give Vegeta these puppy dog eyes. He starts rubbing my back as I lay on my side. I fall asleep hoping I will feel better soon. "Woman, wake up he's back." I hear Vegeta calling to me.

"Well, I have the test results Miss. Can I ask for you to leave sir, so that I can tell her what I have found?" He asks. Vegetal looks pissed off.

"He stays. It's alright." I say nodding my head yes.

"Okay well the test results say that you are 13 weeks pregnant! Congrats! I'll give you a minute, and on your way way out make an appointment with the nurse fro your ultrasound for next week and also to get your prenatals." He says walking out of the door. I start smiling ear to ear. I can't believe it. Well, I can We have had a lot of unprotected sex. I look over to Vegeta, who hasn't said a word. He looks very pale. "Earth to Vegeta! Did you hear what he said? I'm pregnant!" He looks over to me and just bear hugs me, putting his hand on my stomach. "I love you Onna." He says to me. I look at him and say, "I know it won't replace the one we lost, but lets do this right this time." I say.

"Agreed." He says. As we are getting ready to walk out of the room the doctor comes back and says, "Wait, if you would like to do your ultrasound right now instead of next week that would be fine, I just had a cancelation." He says to us. I smile big.

"That would be great! I say jumping up and down." He leads us back into the room bringing in a machine with him. He tells me to lean back and lift up my shirt. Vegeta is eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh get over Ouji, he has put gel on my stomach to see the baby. Calm down!" I say laughing. The Dr. chuckles. Alright lets see what we got here. As soon as he puts the wand on my belly moving it around, I can hear a soothing sound filling up the whole room. "That is the baby's heartbeat." I look over to Vegeta who is in awe. "Oh its still two weeks before I can "Officially" tell you what the sex is, but i know what it is right now. Would you two like to know? Dr. Tao asks. I look over to Vegeta who nods yes at the Dr. "It's a BOY! Congrats! I'll give you guys another minute. You can pick up the pictures on the way out. See you guys next month!" He says. "A son? I am having a son?" Vegeta says out loud. I can't believe it myself. A boy! I am so happy. Vegeta leans over a kisses me.

9 months later. "Fuck Vegeta! This fucking hurts you bastard. Don't you touch me ever again." The woman yells at me. "Shut up and just push!" I yell back.

It takes a whole 2 hours until my son is finally born. He came out with purple hair. Ha- go figure looks just like me though. She has never looked more beautiful in her entire life than she does right now. I look at my son and my Bulma and think to myself, How did I get so lucky? "What are we to name the boy?" I ask the woman. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs." She says. "Trunks? hummmf I like it. Trunks it is." I say picking up my son. Nothing is better than this. I look at them both knowing I will protect them until my dying day.

 **Wow! Thats a wrap! If you enjoyed this let me know and I might make another one. I think my next one will be one on vegetasi. I just love those.**


End file.
